solo para ti
by montego 24
Summary: -Yo le dije que recibiría una bala por ella y ella dijo que moriría por mi.


Pov : Jasper

-hola se escucho a voz de Alice al otro lado del teléfono.

-Hola amor te extrañe durante la escuela hoy, por que no fuiste le recrimine un poco por hacerme estar un día sin ella.

-si perdón pero tuve que ir al medico es por eso que no fui dijo ella con tranquilidad.

-Oh enserio ¿por qué? Le pregunte ya me estaba empezando a preocupar.

- No nada nada ,solo unas revisiones anuales no te preocupes me respondió.

-Ah entiendo pero de verdad me preocupe.

-puedo hacerte una pregunta jazz dijo con un tono de curiosidad ya conocido para mi.

-seguro dime tu sabes que puedes preguntarme lo que quieras yo responderé tus dudas.

-¿Cuánto me amas? Me pregunto ahora si que me estaba preocupando pero aun así le conteste con toda sinceridad –sabes que te amo mas que a nada en este mundo le dije con la mayor seguridad que mi voz pudo trasmitir.

-SI solo eso dijo mi Alice y se quedo callada.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas Alice? Le pregunte por él teléfono esperando que me respondiera con la misma sinceridad como yo lo hice, pero nada solo había silencio al otro lado del teléfono,-¿algo anda mal Alice? ya sabes que puedes contar con migo le dije para infundirla a hablar.

-ummmm.. no nada jazz ¿Cuánto te importo? pregunto de nuevo y yo con la misma seguridad y sinceridad le respondí – te daría el mundo en un latido del corazón si pudiese le conteste.

-¿lo harías Jasper? me pregunto con un tono de inseguridad en la voz

-si lo haría ¿ocurre algo malo? Alice contéstame le exigí.

-no todo esta bien Jazz.

-¿Segura? Le volví a preguntar.

-SI SÍ todo esta bien dijo ella con su dulce voz.

-Ok eso espero y espero que no me ocultes nada Alice le dije esperando que me digiera algo más.

-Jazz ¿morirías por mi? Me pregunto.

-Alice a que se debe esa pregunta le respondí

-Jazz solo respóndeme ¿morirías por mi? Volvió a preguntarme.

-recibiría una bala por ti amor le conteste sin saber porque tanta pregunta.

-¿de veraz jazz harías eso? Me pregunto con curiosidad en la voz.

-claro Alice siempre que fuera necesario ¿ocurre algo malo? Volví a preguntar no sabía cuantas veces había preguntado en esta noche pero es que realmente me preocupaban sus preguntas.

-NO jazz estoy bien ,tú estas bien y todos están bien.

-Ok me alegra le conteste un poco más tranquilo por a ver hablado con ella.

-Bueno Jasper nos vemos mañana en la escuela adiós me dijo.

- Esta bien Te amo adiós, le dije pero realmente no quería colgar el teléfono.

-También te amo bye me dijo antes de que se escuchara un PID del otro lado de la línea telefónica.

-toda esa noche intente dormir pero no lo logre pensando en las preguntas que me había hecho.

Al día siguiente fui a la escuela con la ilusión que ella estuviera hay esperándome en la entrada para ir juntos a nuestra primera clase pero nada Alice no estaba hay otra vez había faltado.

Espere hasta la noche para poder volver hablar con ella y que me digiera por que estaba faltando.

Marque el numero telefónico que ya me sabia de memoria.

-Hola se escucho aquella voz dulce que tanto amaba al otro lado del teléfono.

-Hey ¿Por qué no fuiste tampoco hoy? Le pregunte.

-Bueno es que tuve una cita con él medico me respondió con sinceridad en la voz.

-¿estas enferma? Pregunte

-Jazz tengo que irme mi madre esta en la otra línea me dijo tratándome de evitar.

-pero puede esperar le dije con la esperanza que me respondiera con la verdad a esa pregunta ya formulada hace pocos segundo.

-Tomara un rato luego te hablo Jazz dijo ella con prisa.

-Esta bien Te amo ,pero no contesto se quedo callada, - Alice ¿estas bien? le pregunte.

-Jasper creo que debemos terminar se podía escuchar la tristeza en su voz esto debería ser una broma de muy mal gusto pero una broma de seguro solo pude decir un fuerte –QUE.

-Es lo mejor para nosotros ahora mismo Jasper entiéndelo por favor me suplico.

-Alice ¿Por qué? Solo dime un porqué que valga la pena.

- Te amo Jasper Te amo fue todo lo que dijo Alice antes de cortar.

Desde ese día Alice dejo de ir a la escuela por unas semanas y tampoco me quería contestar el teléfono, quizás eso se debía al hecho de que habíamos terminado pero aun así no me quitaba esta preocupación que sentía en el pecho.

-HEY Emmett le grite a mi mejor amigo y él de Alice si algo le pasaba a mi duende como le decía de cariño, él lo sabría.

-¿No sabes nada de ella? Le pregunte realmente estaba muy preocupado.

-Amigo mio realmente no te lo puedo decir por que jure que no te lo diría pero si quieres saber algo llama al final de las clases al hospital mayo hay te dirán lo que quieras saber de ella dijo Emmett alejándose de mi y dirigiéndose a su clase.

-finalmente el timbre de la ultima clase sonó mi libertad empezaría y mi preocupación se acabarían en este mismo instante –Salí al estacionamiento y rápidamente marque el numero que Emmett me había dicho.

-Enfermera victoria habla esta llamando al hospital mayo con quien tengo el gusto de hablar dijo una voz amable y suave al otro lado del teléfono.

-buenas tardes disculpe señorita estoy buscando a una amiga le dije a la voz del otro lado.

-bueno dígame su nombre me contesto la señora del otro lado del teléfono.

-No señorita debe ser un error no se preocupe le conteste.

-joven dígame el nombre de su amiga y yo podre decirle si fue un error me contesto la señorita ya un poco enfadada.

-se llama Mary Alice Cullen le di el dato que quería saber.

-bueno no es ningún error ella es paciente de aquí me respondió la señorita después de un corto tiempo.

-¿de veras? ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Cómo esta ella? Pregunte rápidamente tratando de que mi corazón dejara de lado todas esas preocupaciones surgidas intentando buscar razones lógicas para ese hecho pero nada se me venia a la cabeza.

-su habitación es la 624 en el edificio A me dijo la enfermera

-¿Qué ocurre? Volví a preguntar con más preocupación.

-por favor joven venga y podrá verlo fue todo lo que dijo antes de colgar el teléfono.

-¡ESPERE NO! Pero ya había colgado.

-Subí rápidamente a mi carro y me dirigí al lugar mencionado para ver que era todo lo que le estaban ocultando.

Llegue a la habitación toque a su puerta y escuche un débil pasen

-al entrar la vi tendida es su camilla ¿Dios mio estas bien? Pregunte con mas preocupación al verla tan pálida y débil hay.

-pero nada más que silencio de su parte-¡por favor háblame! Le suplique.

-yo estaba a punto de hablar pero la desesperación me gano –tu que Alice tu que le dije con voz suplicante con angustia y lagrimas en mis ojos.

-Jasper tengo cáncer estoy en un soporte me trasladan hoy mismo respondió tranquilamente.

-Alice porque nunca me lo dijiste, le reclame.

-Quise decírtelo pero no pude no pude jazz me dijo con lagrimas en los ojos con una voz de angustia y dolor.

-nunca me lastimarías con ello dije triste por que no confió en mi.

-También quise ver si me querías tanto como tu decías dijo Alice con la cabeza agachada y voz triste.

-Te amo más que a nada en este mundo y recibiría una bala por ti dijo Alice repitiendo lo que yo noches atrás le había dicho. –yo estaba llorando.

-Jasper no este triste dijo Alice secándome las lagrimas Yo te amo y siempre estaré contigo.

-¿entonces por qué terminaste conmigo?

-Justo cuando me iba a contestar llego una enfermera alta de pelo negro y tez morena y me dijo que se habían terminado las horas de visitas y me tuve que ir sin una respuesta.

POV NARRADOR

-Jasper se fue y Alice esa misma noche murió de cáncer tras a verla trasladado a otro hospital pero lo que Jasper nunca supo fue que ella rompió únicamente con él para hacer que su dolor no fuera tan fuerte y para darle más tiempo a recomponerse tras su muerte Alice sabía que solo le quedaban pocos días de vida.

Al día siguiente

-Jasper fue hallado muerto con un arma en la mano y una nota en la otra, que decía:

-Yo le dije que recibiría una bala por ella así como ella dijo que también ella moriría por mi ella murió y yo no podía hacerlo sin ella.


End file.
